bittersweet kiss
by animeprincess74
Summary: haruka and michiru fanfic.im not quite sure of the plot line yet but there is more to come. UPDATE! kay then im re-writing this bcuz i do now in fact have a plot-line. well sorta.ive been winging the story up until this point. so hope you enjoy!
1. at the beginning

Michiru sighed. It was almost midnight and still no call from Haruka. As if it wasn't bad enough that they didn't get to see each other, Haruka's little escapades were killing her. She was always going out causing trouble yet always having a good time. It worried Michiru. As long as Haruka wasn't by her side she could never get over the fact they didn't have much time left. They would eventually have to go their separate ways. No matter what though Michiru promised she would wait for Haruka. Though it was nights like this she felt like crying. Haruka was always so reckless so lively so _fun_. Sure she was hard headed and stubborn but for some odd reason everyone loved her. It perplexed Michiru to the point where she would get headaches thinking about it. Of course Michiru was not that much different. Of course she was hard headed and bitchy as Haruka could be but only could Haruka bring out the mean Michiru. To most people Michiru was studious smart and likable as a person. She was quiet and always working hard. Haruka on the other hand never really cared she was sporty and she was plenty street smart but not all school smart. She skipped classes and barely ever did homework. Yet Michiru was so attracted to her. She yearned for her touch for those lips and for those bittersweet words Haruka would say when know one was around to hear them. She longed for Haruka to say I love you again. Just To hear it. would mean the world to her. Just to be with Haruka she would give anything. But knowing Haruka she was out drinking with Seiya and some friend. Oh how Michiru longed for them to disappear. She was sick of feeling jealous of her girlfriend but at the same time she couldn't help it. Haruka was always out doing something then when she came back she'd call Michiru and spare no details. Michiru wasn't always jealous mind you just incredibly hurt that Haruka could go out and have so much fun without her and not even really give her a thought.

* * *

Haruka looked out over the water. Michiru would probably be worrying herself sick right about now. She was probably thinking Haruka was out doing something she wasn't supposed to. Which is what Haruka was doing but nothing bad could come of it this time. She didn't get Michiru always worrying about her. Michiru was so much fun to be with but when it came to Haruka having a good time without her she turned strange. She would always get jealous and sad. Then Haruka would have to do some major damage control and let Michiru know that she still loved her and wanted to be with her and that she was safe.

Seiya called out to her "hey Haruka over here we got some _coronas…_hahaha"

Haruka smiled to herself Seiya could really out gay himself sometimes. She quickly turned her mind from Michiru to just having fun. If she thought about the aqua haired woman anymore she would go mad. That voice haunted her and it didn't make it any better that it was raining. Or that they were near the ocean. two of Michiru's favorites things.

"you sure you okay Haruka?" Mako-chan said giving her a skeptical look.

"fuck yea I'm okay. Now lets drink these bitches up and have ourselves a good time!" Makoto laughed "now there's the Haruka we know and love" and handed her a beer.

Haruka continues to laugh as she started to drink the beer.

"Remember Haruka don't have too much fun without me…you know how jealous I get." she could hear Michiru's giggle echo through her head. She shook her head. Yes she had to do it she had to get drunk and get the girl out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Sleeping or awake. She took another huge gulp of the beer and could start to feel the alcohol start to take affect. She didn't get drunk off of beer unless she had as many as 5 or 6 but it felt good to loosen up a little bit. To shake off all those things that had been said and done. To forget all your problems for a bit. Problem was she couldn't forget all of them.

* * *

Michiru laid down on her bed. She couldn't take it anymore she loved Haruka deeply with all of her heart. But the blonde took advantage of her kindness and love. They both knew the other couldn't stay mad at the other. But unlike Michiru Haruka used it to her advantage. She would deliberately see how far she could push Michiru to test her boundaries with the aqua haired girl. That blonde needed a good kick in the ass.

_Maybe I shouldn't answer for her when she calls. Yea maybe that will teach her a lesson when it come to taking advantage of my kindness and love._ Michiru suddenly jumped at the sound of her cell vibrating. _c'mon Michiru don't pick up…the only thing waiting for you on the other line is nothing but heartache. _zzzzzzzzzzzz the phone kept going. Michiru clenched her eyes shut. _stupid voicemail pick up already._ she gave in and picked up the phone."moshi-mo"_hello Michiru-san? _came the undeniable voice of Minako

"hai it is me what's up mina-chan."

_Nothing much I was just calling up to see how you are doing. _

Michiru laughed. How thoughtful of you mina

_Oh well you know me always thinking about other people, doing whatever I can to better the world being as pure of heart as can be._

Michiru died laughing. "yes that's you alright"

_Aw Michiru why do you have to be so mean to me…_mina giggled

"hai mina-chan I am too mean to you aren't I? I guess you do deserve a little credit I mean after all you did do a great job on the decorations for the dance"

_Ha and just cause I'm in a good mood double HA you really think I did all that. You cwazy Michiru-chan. That was all done by Ami-chan, Haruto and Rei-chan"_

"but what about everyone else?"

_Well lets see everyone else consists of you, Haruka, Usagi Mamoru, Seiya, Makoto, and Yaten and T__aiki. Now lets see…we all know Usagi took Mamoru somewhere over the rainbow, the three brothers of trouble were out causing problems knowing Makoto she was probably with them causing problems because she's stupid like that and don't get me started on…._

BEEP! The phone beeped signaling someone on the other line. Michiru quickly went over knowing mina would continue going on and on.

"moshi mo_"_

_Hey Michiru it's me._

* * *

Haruka?  
Haruka could Michiru's soft voice on the other side. She layed down on her bed

"hai Michiru. I just wanted to call you."

_Uhhh yea okay…_

"Are you okay Michiru? You sound all tight…"

_I'm not don't worry about me just go on having fun with your friends don't let me bring you down at all…._

"aw don't be like that Michiru….you know I love you."

_Hai I love you too Haruka I guess its just tough not being able to be with you as much._

"well nobody said it would be easy"

_I know but I miss you and not seeing you is the devil itself…I hate my parents for being so overprotective_

"heh don't we all?"

_Ha yes we do …did you have fun tonight?_

"of course but I would have had more fun if you were there."

_Did you drink?_

Haruka gulped. She hated lying to her lover but she couldn't let her get all uptight again.

"nah we couldn't get anything tonight. I swear the police are getting smarter. They bust the parties before we get there."

_Maybe your just loosing your touch? _Michiru giggled.

Haruka smiled. That laugh was the highlight of her day. Just hearing it made her happy.

"hai maybe we are." Haruka laughed

_Ah well as long as I know that you are alright…_

"you sound tired…would you rather talk tomorrow?"

_Yes gomen Haruka I'm just really tired it's been a long day and now your calling at almost 2 am…_

"yea sorry about that Michiru but you know"

_Yes I know when you and the kou's get together all hell breaks loose…_

"yes that's exactly it"

_Haha well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow ruka-chan_

Yes tomorrow

_I love you Haruka_

"I love you too Michiru"

_Night_

"night"

She heard a click that signaled Michiru was off the line. Quickly she got up off her bed and ran to the kitchen now if she could only find some aspirin or something for the future hangover of tomorrow.


	2. time of my life

Um hi its me again I've never done this before so bear with me! This is chapter 2 of my fanfic..maybe someday the chapters will get titles…that might be nice…

* * *

Chapter 2

She was running with no signs of stopping. MICHIRU! The aqua haired girl heard someone call her name. she didn't stop. MICHIRU PLEASE WAIT!! She wanted to stop and turn around but she couldn't bear to do so. MICHIRU PLEASE WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! She heard the sound of pounding feet behind her and she sped up. Tears streamed down her face her feet started feeling heavy. MICHIRU PLEASE! The voice screamed. Suddenly she stopped. She found her self immobilized to the spot where she stood. The voice grew closer and the footsteps louder. MICHIRU! _just a little bit closer …_ MICHIRU!

MICHIRU WAKE UP!

Huh? Whaswrong ?

Its half past 6 you over slept again.

WHAT!? Michiru jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

_Oh the nerve of that woman!! To think that she has the nerve to wake me up screaming when shes the parent. shouldn't she be getting up first to make sure everyone is ready for school?_

I suppose you were up late again on the phone. I heard it go off at 3 am!

Mom that's impossible. My phone was on vibrate. You cant hear it all the way downstairs. Nothing has that strong of a vibration. _except when me and Haruka…_

Michiru are even listening to me?

um no.

I swear if there is a more disrespectful child may god strike me dead! I was saying why didn't you get up? Your alarm went off this morning.

Michiru kept getting ready not even listening to her mom ramble. She had called her disrespectful that was a new one funny too. Michiru was just the opposite in fact. Thing being was her family life was not going well. Her mom and dad had been experiencing many problems lately leaving Michiru to have to listen to them argue and take sides, but recently their new thing was to take out all aggravation on her. No matter what it was her parents would get mad at her. Not even a strait A report card made them happy. The only thing that was left for them was most likely divorce which was fine since Michiru was almost done with her senior year…but all the same it was troublesome. It upset her to see her parents struggle for happiness so much. It always seemed out of reach for them. Out of reach for her.

mom c'mon we have to get going school begins at 7:30 and its already 7:00

I know Michiru but I'm have some things to do

mom it takes 20 minutes to get to school. We don't have time for this!

Michiru I am bringing you to school you better be damn well grateful for it!

She stopped talking. True her mom was bringing her to school but there would be traffic. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Haruka looked out the window of her homeroom class. _where the hell is Michiru? She's never late. NEVER._

hey Haruka. she continued to stare

Earth to Haruka!! Haruka turned and looked at Mako.

Hai what is it Mako-chan?

Yaten, Seiya. Taiki and I were wondering what are we gonna do next?

Do we have to talk about this now Mako? I mean last night we were out until 1 am…

Aw c'mon Haruka. Are you trying to tell me you don't feel like going out and partying again?

No that's not what I'm saying. Shit im always up for a party but damn I need some r & R after last night. We got fuckin soaked!

Hell yea we did and Seiya fell!! Mako started to laugh so hard people were staring at her.

Yea that was pretty funny but I feel kinda sick I think I caught a cold. Mako laughed again.

Well what do you expect after being out in the rain by the cold ocean? Haruka sniffed

Well next time we're staying indoors.

Oh so there will be a next time?

Bitch of course there will be a next time!

HA knew it so when will it be tomorrow Wednesday tonight?…

Friday…

WHAT!? But that's so far away…I don't think I can wait that long. Mako pouted at her long time friend.

You know that face doesn't work on me you bitch.

Aw but when Michi-chan does it, it works really well…or do I have to say "please ruka please…"

Since when do you call her Michi? How told you that name? Mako held up Haruka's cell.

Nobody it says so on your phone. Nice text message by the way its so cute how you guys talk about… Haruka put a finger over Makoto's mouth.

Bitch you finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you ever say. Makoto bit Haruka's finger

Hai I know Haru-chan I know….

Haruka glared at the brunette as homeroom officially started. They all took their seats. Michiru was still no where to be found.

Tenoh Haruka?

Here miss

Ah Tenoh-san when am I going to get that term paper?

The class started to giggle. Ummm expect it sometime miss.

Sometime when? More giggles

Sometime soon miss. _like never you old toad faced bitch._

Excuse me what was that Tenoh-san?

Nothing miss just thinking.

Ah I see. Well you should stop thinking before I give you a detention. God that sounds weird. Tenoh san one more thing.

Yes miss?

Try wearing the girl uniform from now on instead of the boys.

I'll make a note on it miss.

Makoto giggled. You know Haruka you really need to stop saying what you think.

Shut up Mako…Haruka gave her a warning glare.

Shutting up. Makoto said while laughing.

You know Haruka maybe if you actually did your work sempai wouldn't pick on you so much. Ami said in her little voice.

Ami go back to your books.

Ami shook her head and went back to studying for her advance classes. Haruka went back to staring out the window.

* * *

Michiru came to school when homeroom was just about over. Things were not going well so far. Her mom had announced she would not be able to pick Michiru up from after school until 6 due to her having to run errands. On the bright side if her mom couldn't come and get her there was always one person who could…she rushed to her first class. Math blah. It wasn't her best subject though she did relatively well in it. As bad as the day started it was going well now. She got to hang out with everybody during lunch and her free period. It was nice to see everyone's smiling face. But most of all it was nice to see Ruka after a long weekend.

Hey Michi so you finally showed up. Ruka said with a light smile. Michiru would do anything to see that smile.

Yea my mom decided to make trouble this morning and bring me late. By the can I have a ride after school.

You sure you weren't just being a problem child? Ruka teased. No you cant have a ride! Kidding Michi kidding.

Oh yes I was horrible to her this morning…Michiru laughed.

Yes we all know how horrible you can be. Haruka suddenly noticed Michiru's sad smile.

Hey is everything ok? You know I've been worried about you…

Yes Ruka I'm fine. Just really tired.

You should really take a break form all that studying you do…it will be the death of you.

Aw but then who will make up for all your slacking?

Ami DUH baka I swear Michiru so smart yet so dumb

Haruka your so mean to me.

Yea I know but you know I love you. She looked into Michiru's blue eyes.

I love you too Ruka. Haruka grabbed the smaller girls hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Michiru giggled and gently kissed Haruka. Haruka responded with a smile.

I've been waiting for that all weekend… Michiru kissed her again

Me too. Just the thought of being this close to you drove me crazy. Haruka laughed.

Damn Michiru your one horny bitch. It was Michiru's turn to laugh.

Only when I'm with you my love.

Yea I doubt that

don't because its true.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. As much as it pained her to do so Michiru left Haruka's embrace and made her way to the art room. She looked back over her shoulder to get one last glimpse of the blonde. Damn was that girl hot. She smiled to herself as she went into the classroom. A whole after noon a lone with Ruka…oh the possibilities.

* * *

End chapter 2 muhahaha! Yay me! Thnx for all the reviews so far I really appreciate them ! Much love to my real life Haruka who is my everything and my inspiration…the next chapter is where it will get interesting!


	3. here in my room

okay sooo im back again with another update...yay me go!! okay anway things start to get interesting here on in.. muhahaha bare with me plz...thnx for the reviews u guys rule!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Michiru stepped outside the school and looked around. Where was Haruka? Michiru kept looking around for the midnight blue car. All around her there were students hanging out and talking. Michiru sighed. She had never been the sociable type and seeing them having fun was a little bit painful. She really needed Haruka at this time. The blonde always knew how to comfort her and let her one of those fun loving people. Somewhere in the distance she heard a car horn and someone yell.

"MICHIRU!!"

the aqua haired teen looked around wildly. Where did that come from? She walked to the end of the sidewalk and spotted a dark blue car speeding her way. The car pulled up in front of her. The windows were down all the way. After a few seconds a shaggy wind blown blonde stuck her head out.

"excuse me miss but I couldn't but notice you standing here. Would need a ride by any chance" Haruka said in a very formal tone

Michiru giggled and leaned down to be eyelevel with Haruka "I'm sorry but my mother tells me not to talk to strangers. Let alone except car rides form them"

"then don't talk" Haruka then leaned forward and kissed Michiru causing her to blush a deep pink color.

Michiru kept blushing as she walked around the car and hopped in. she leaned over to Haruka in the drivers seat and kissed her neck gently. It was Haruka's turn to blush. She turned her head to Michiru and looked into her eyes. Slowly she ran her fingers through Michi's hair and smiled at the aqua haired teen. She leaned over and was about to kiss her when…

"hey guys what's up?!" Seiya jumped in the back seat of the car closely followed by Yaten, Taiki, and Makoto.

"Oh my Seiya-kun I think we interrupted something" Taiki looked wide eyed at Haruka and Michiru in their current position.

"yea you guys kinda did" Haruka said through clenched teeth. She glanced at Michiru who looked annoyed and somewhat disappointed?

"well you guys could continue don't mind us Haruka!" Yaten said brightly. Seiya looked from Michiru to Haruka then back again.

"hey could you guys like grope each other and make out passionately?" Michiru gave him the death glare. Haruka laughed and threw some random object at him.

"shut up Seiya. Well I'm guessing since you guys got in my car I'm assuming you want me to take you somewhere.?"

"never assume Haruka then you make an ass of you and me" Makoto giggled.

"actually Ruka dearest we would like you to take us to the train station."

"but that's right down the street!!"

"yea but we're too lazy to walk haha"

"fine I'll give you a ride but you owe me. All of you fat-asses in the backseat do!."

"aw c'mon Ruka its not THAT big" Seiya whined.

Haruka took off out of the school parking lot. The car was full of talking and music. Michiru remained quiet during the whole ride. She was a little bit upset due to the rude interruption earlier but the thought that they would be gone in couple of minutes cheered her up quite a bit. She smiled at the thought of having her lover to herself for the rest of the afternoon. Now if only it could be the rest of the night. They pulled up to the train station. Haruka looked at the four characters in backseat.

"okay you bakas get out of my car." Seiya made a face

"aw Ruka you don't want us here with you?"

"not really no."

"oh that's how it is?"'

"at the moment yes. Now get out!" Ruka and everyone started laughing.

"see you tonight Ruka!" Makoto called as she exited the car.

"yea see you then"

_Shes going out again tonight? So soon? _Michiru thought to herself. She decided to shrug it off though. After all this was her time with Haruka. They all filed out of the car one by one they said goodbye and made their way to the oncoming train. Haruka looked at Michiru as soon as the coast was clear.

"so where to miss?" Michiru smiled at her lover.

"well I was thinking maybe we could go to my house.." Haruka looked at Michiru in disbelief.

"your house but it thought you wanted to spend time with me." Michiru smiled a mischievous smile.

"nobodies home"

Haruka's eyes widened and her face broke out into a grin. She started the car and off they went speeding away on the quickest route to Michiru's house.

The Kaioh's house was huge. It had 3 bathrooms and 10 rooms. Why it was so big nobody knew. Michiru often said it was because her parents couldn't stand to be in the same room so they would go to opposite ends of the house to avoid each other. Michiru's mother Mayu said it was because they were expecting to have a big family. Either way the house continued to remain large and barren. Today it was even more barren then usual though since nobody was home. When the girls arrived at the house, not even five minutes inside and they had their hands all over each other. Haruka kissed Michiru from her forehead to her neck and was rubbing Michiru's hips. Michiru grabbed her hand and slowly lead her up the steps leading to her room. Michiru pulled away and started tugging gently on Haruka's arm when they reached the stairs. Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the aqua haired girls expression as she led her upstairs. It was an expression of false innocence. At the same time she looked extremely pleased at herself. When Michiru reached the top step Haruka kissed her. For once she was the smaller teens height standing a step lower then Michiru. Michiru giggled and continued to tug on Haruka who wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist from behind. Finally after what seemed an eternity of walking they reached the bedroom. Michiru pushed open the door and walked inside closely followed by a entranced Haruka. Haruka was looking around the bedroom where many a sleepover had been held. But back then they were too scared to do anything. She looked around until she fixed her gaze on Michiru. Only then she found herself unable to look away from the smaller girl. Michiru stared at Haruka intently.

"is something wrong? Haruka moved her eyes to Michiru's face.

"no nothing its just that…" she broke off.

"its just that what?" Michiru tilted her head to the side in a confused fashion.

"I know I don't tell you this enough Michi but your absolutely beautiful." Michiru blushed and moved closer to Haruka.

"I'm not the only one" she said wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck and started kissing her. At the same time they were moving back towards the bed.

"I'm, 100 serious though." Haruka said in between kisses. Michiru pulled back and smiled.

"so am I"

Michiru fell back on the end of the bed and Haruka was laying on top of her kissing her aggressively. Slowly Haruka started to unbutton Michiru's shirt. She was making her way down to the last button when the front door opened.

"MICHIRU?!" boomed Michiru's father Seiko."HAI FATHER I'M UPSTAIRS" Michiru called back.

You could hear her fathers heavy footsteps echo throughout the house as he came upstairs. Michiru groaned she wanted to go farther with Haruka but it was going to be a bitch doing so with her father home. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm changing father" Michiru called

"okay but who's car is outside?"

"its Haruka's she gave me a ride home."

"oh okay then. She should start going home then its almost 5 and you have violin soon." with these parting words he walked away and his footsteps echoed through the hallways again.

"hm I'm sorry Haruka."

"don't be sorry Michi it was fun while it lasted. Not your fault your family has bad timing." she laid back on the bed.

Michiru got up and walked to the closet and pulled out some regular clothes. As she was taking off her clothes she turned around and saw Haruka staring at her. She smiled.

"is there something wrong Haruka?" Haruka smirked evilly.

"hai there is."

"what is it?"

"your out of clothes and I didn't do it." Michiru laughed and pulled a blouse over her head.

"and you call me horny." Michiru threw her skirt at Haruka. Haruka caught and threw it back.

"you are." she said simply.

" ha says you." Michiru smiled. "Haruka you wouldn't mind giving me a ride to violin lessons would you?"

"no of course not but your going to have to get dressed Michi. I don't think your mother would appreciate this style." Haruka laughed

Michiru smiled again and finished getting dressed. It was 5:10 and her violin lesson began at 5:30. She opened the door to her room and led Haruka out. She grabbed her violin and closed the door behind her. As they were walking downstairs they were stopped by Michiru's father. He was a tall slender man. He looked like Michiru with the blue hair but instead of blue eyes he had dark colored ones. He also wore glasses that made him look even more professional.

"where are you two escaping to?"

"Haruka will give me a ride to practice father."

"what is she your own personal chauffer?" he smiled. "alright I'll pick you up after then."

"see you father"

"goodbye Kaioh-san"

"good bye Michi bye Haruka." he said and then turned and went back to what he was doing.

They closed the doors behind them and got in the car. Haruka suddenly looked very sad.

"what's wrong ruka?" Michiru asked gently. Haruka shook her head.

"Michiru I gotta tell you something important. I've been putting it off until now but I don't think it can wait any longer."

Michiru was a little bit surprised but said she would be prepared for whatever it was ruka needed to tell her. Only ting was she wasn't prepared for what it actually.

Hours later Michiru laid on her bed she was in shock. _leaving? What the hell did Haruka mean by "leaving"? _she sat up right and picked up her phone. She needed to talk to someone and fast. But not just anyone the only person who could give her advice for anything. Anything at all especially things that had to do with Haruka.

_moshi mo_

"Setsuna?"

_Michiru?_

"yes"

_hey whats up? Is everything okay?_

"not really no."

_aw hun what's wrong?_

"its Haruka. She says shes leaving."

_leaving what do mean?_

"she's going away. She's leaving me…sets I don't know what to do."

Setsuna sighed. Looks like she would have to do some major damage control this. Though she still couldn't help but feel sorry for the young teen.

_Ok Michi tell me everything. I'm sure we'll figure something out…_

* * *

_will they figure somthing out? whats going to happen to haruka? whats going to happen to michiru? is this the end ? i have no idea :D has not planned thing s out very well anyway much love to my real life haruka (i love you more than air) and much thnx to my real life setsuna!! you rock my sox _


	4. why can't i?

note in this chapter they will be speaking english. FF is being mean tho so it wont post my symbols things...and if u havent noticed by now i named the chapters after songs ...teehee

* * *

Chapter 4

Haruka slid into bed. She laid on her side first then rolled over to her stomach then onto her back. She stared fixedly at the ceiling. It was no use she was restless. Had she doe ethe right thing telling Michiru? Of course she had. It would be wrong if she hadn't told her. She was her girlfriend. The blonde stared at the ceiling and tried to hold back tears. Why had Michiru said what she said? didn't she want Haruka around?

* * *

_They were sitting in the car outside of the studio where Michiru practiced. Haruka braced herself she had to tell Michiru. She couldn't wait any longer. Michiru was important and needed to be included in this decision. _

"_what is Haruka?" the smaller teen looked at her worried._

"_Michiru I'm thinking about doing something."_

"_and that is?"_

"_I'm thinking about joining the military.." Michiru looked shocked for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but was quiet instead._

"_its not that I don't love you its just an idea. I won't go if you don't want me to. I want to be with you I'm only thinking about it." Michiru looked at Haruka and took a deep breath._

_Michiru sighed but then smiled. "I think it's great Ruka.!" Haruka smiled back at her._

"_really?" Michiru forced her smile._

"_yes it's a great idea you'll be able to escape from here. Plus you don't have to worry about college and everything like that." Haruka smiled at Michiru. It was the best she could do right now…._

* * *

Michiru sat on her bed. _I'm so stupid! Why didn't I tell her no!. _she put her head into her pillow. _why Ruka? Why did you leave it up to me? I can't make a decision like that. _the aqua haired girl took a deep breathe and tried to remember what sets had said.

"_don't worry Michi things will work out. As bad as it seems now I'm sure it will be alright. You just need to let Haruka know all this. She'll understand."_

_Haruka. _the name echoed through her head. She wanted nothing more then to be with her right now. Be with her and tell her the truth. The selfish truth that she didn't want her to go, that she didn't want her to ever leave her and be with her forever. She wanted to tell Haruka more then anything that she wanted her to stay with her, not caring who knew about them and what they said. As long as they were together she was happy. She frowned at her thought. The way she was thinking was incredibly selfish and childish. That single word. Forever. It had so much power, just like saying I love you, but more. Forever literally meant forever. Not just tomorrow or next week but until the end of infinity. _I used to believe in forever but forever is too good to be true. _she sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Suddenly she heard a faint noise of her cell phone. Who could be calling at this time of night?

"moshi mo"

_hello? _Michiru looked at the phone confused for a minute. The person was speaking English.

"hello who is this?"

_I'm sorry is this Michelle Kaioh ? _Michiru made a face. Michelle…she hadn't heard that name since she had lived in America.

"hai who is this? How did you get my number?"

_that's messed up Michelle. After all the time we had spent together. We were practically best friends for 5 years. Not to mention we sort of dated for about a week. _the mysterious voice laughed. Michiru opened her eyes really wide. It just clicked.

"brad? Is it you ??"

_of course its me you dummy. Who else would call you at 1 am from an american number.. You know your lucky I have this plan in which I can call anyone I want in the world because… _Michiru cut him off.

"BRAD!! How have you been its been like forever since we last talked. I mean I came back from America like what 3 years ago,"

_uhhh yea it has been pretty long. Not exactly sure. Though. You know how bad I am with time and dates shells_.

Michiru giggled at the childhood nickname. When she had gone to school she didn't like that her name was so different from everyone else so she had the teachers and all the students call her Michelle. It mad here feel a little bit more secure.

_uhhhhh earth to Michelle are you there? Can you read me?_

"yes I am here sorry brad-san"

_ha-ha Michelle Japan is making a come-back in your way of talking. You just called me brad-san. You haven't called me that since we met which was like what when we were 7_ he laughed.

"I'm sorry it's just so different here then in the united states."

_oh yea I know that. I mean don't you guys have some major OCD when it comes to touching people? You don't give hugs you bow. _Michiru laughed.

"ignorance doesn't fade over time I see…"

_not ignorance shells only knowledge. _he laughed again.

"so to what do I owe this late night call ?"

_well I have some news. And um lets see you owe me a CD from when you broke my Britney spears one…and you owe me a bed from breaking mine by jumping up and down on it…you also owe me 20 dollars …._

"HEY wait a minute!! First of all the CD was slutty and Britney spears annoyed me. Secondly TECHNICALLY josh owes you the new bed seeing how he jumped from your dresser on to it in a sad attempt to imitate wrestling. And thirdly I paid you back all that money when I…"

_AHEMS!! I'm not done yet!! You also owe me a cookie._

"a cookie? That's pretty random. Pray tell why do I owe you a cookie?"

_you said you had one when we first met._

" have one word for you brad."

_yes I am listening miss Michelle. _

"you're an ignoramus."

_uhhhh what's that? Michiru laughed._

_c'mon Michelle you know me. I __am a boy of very little brain, and long words bother me._

"it means your of very little brain."

_then its absolutely true._

"so what's this news you mentioned? You have intrigued me and captured my interest."

_here we go with the long words again_…

"wha? Intrigued isn't that long!!"

_no but its too proper_

"yea yea yea anyway wats this news?"

_oh my news? I found your number._

"are you serious. that's your news?"

_yup well for now anyway. The real news I am going to keep a surprise._"

why?"

_because I decided 2 minutes ago that I wanted to keep you in suspense as punishment for using proper English and using big words._

"ahh ok…"

_yes and now my dear Michelle I am going to leave you_

"aw but you just called"

_yea I know but its nap time and well I need my nap._

"haha kay. talk to you later?"

_of course just don't go all ninja on me because I wont tell you the surprise._

"I make no promises."

_will do then. Until we speak again BYE!!_

"bye"

Michiru heard a click and smiled to herself. Brad and she hadn't spoke for many years. It was interesting to hear from him again. And it was comforting in a way.

* * *

In the dead silence of the Tenoh house everyone was sleeping. There was no sound nothing. Until…  
_"Sunny days Everybody loves them Tell me Can you stand the rain? Storms will come This we know for sure Can you sta.."  
_Haruka woke with a start. Her cell was ringing. She picked it up quickly.

"moshi mo"

_Haruka?_

"hai Michiru what are you doing calling me at this hour."

_I'm sorry Ruka I just wanted to call to say I'm sorry. I felt kinda bad about today._

"Michi its fine you cant control your parents and when they come home."

_I know but I still feel bad. I mean it was supposed to be our special time together. _

Haruka woke up a bit at that and felt a hot blush keep to her face. Trust Michiru to say something like that to get the blood flowing to your face. Sad part was it wasn't even that bad this time.

"heh yea special time…"

_Yes and it got disturbed. So I'm sorry my love._

"really Michiru it's fine."

_are you sure?_

"of course I am! We'll have plenty more chances."

_Really?_

"hell yeah! We're not dead yet so of course we will." Michiru giggled.

"what why are you laughing? Did I say something?" Ruka joked

_No I just love you. Michiru giggled again._

"I love you too Michi. Your mine forever."

_forever and for always. Haruka smiled and yawned._

"Of course" she said softly.

_I__'m sorry Ruka I woke you up. Do you want to go to bed?_

"sorta but I think I can manage.."

_no no no its fine Ruka. Go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

"you sure Michi? I really don't mind. I mean if its for you its worth it."

_you mean that?_

" yea I really do."

_then go to bed Ruka. _

"alright. Talk to you tomorrow then."

_yes good night my love._

"good night" she paused for moment. "my Michiru"

_i love you Ruka._

"I love you too Michi night."

_night_

She hung up the phone. The blush on her face still hadn't worn off yet. That girl drove her crazy. Whatever had possessed her to call her in the middle of the night like she did some times Ruka was grateful for it. Her voice always helped put her at ease. Made her feel like everything would be ok. She really did love Michiru. Though at times she just couldn't say how she felt. It was hard for her. She knew she was stronger then that but the smaller girls had some sort of power that could melt any persons will. No matter how strong they were. The blonde had a clear image of the aqua haired girls face in her head, doing that stupid pouting face. It drove Haruka mad yet she loved it all the same. She loved Michiru with all her heart, but the question was did Michiru feel the same. She seemed happy about Haruka leaving. And she encouraged her to go. No what Haruka had expected. Sure she was happy to have Michiru's support but all the same she wished the other girl had given or at least shown some sadness or unwillingness to let Haruka go. But she said go for it, not even a word of disapproval or even a sign of not wanting her to leave. It made Haruka feel not sad but confused. Did Michiru really love her?

* * *

i wonder as i lay awake in bed at 4 am...should i start putting this in bold type?  
Yay writers block is done and so is chappie 4!! thanx to my inspiration and my gf who i fear when she will read this will hurt me for the song used...i love you!! :D (HArukas ringtone by the way is can you stand the rain by new edition.)

oh thanx to miss smexsuna (thats wat she is now callin herself) for the great advice. i'll try to update quickly tho there are some things oging on now that may prevent me form doing so...but keep reveiwing

and now to explain brad. i will do it before his character development takes place...if any1 has watched the american version (i hope you havent bcuz its dumb) they made Ruka and Michi cousins. well in one episode they were talking about their first kiss and Michelle (michiru) talked about this kid named brad who was her first kiss.


	5. remember when

_well here it is chappie 5...i had fun with this (not rllylol)

* * *

_

hello you've reached Michiru Kaioh sorry but I am unable to come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I may call you back depending if I like it. Thanks bye!

Haruka sighed and hung up the phone. Third call still no answer. She really screwed it up this time. Ok so it wasn't the BEST idea to go out partying on Fridays without telling her and then calling her up drunk.. But did she really need to be like this? She stared at her phone. _maybe if I call one more time… _she hit the redial button and once again got that soft sweet voice that she longed to hear. Haruka tightened her muscles and clenched the phone in her hand. This was total bullshit. No matter what she did it wasn't good enough for anyone. She hoped it would only last with parents and teachers but lately it seemed even Michiru had higher expectations for her. The worst part was Michiru's cold side. It wasn't that it made her feel bad but at the same time it gave her a feeling of uneasiness as if Michiru's coldness was taunting her with ideas such as Michiru growing tired of their relationship and leaving her. It would explain why Michiru had urged her to go ahead into the military without even fighting about it. And if Michiru had grown tired of their relationship does that mean she had grown tired of her? It was all so troublesome for Haruka. She didn't need this not now anyhow. Joining the military had become more of a problem then she thought it would be. All week she had been arranging military business and barely got to talk to Michiru. But last night was not what she expected not at all. Michiru had all of a sudden grown really mean and bitter. So naturally Haruka got mean back which only made things worse and Michiru got all defensive and said she was tired and went to bed. Not how things should have been. Haruka sighed again. She had been planning to spend the rest of the weekend with Michiru but under these circumstances probably not going to happen. Well at least she always had Seiya and Mako but not even them together could amount to Michiru's company.

* * *

Michiru wasn't in her room when Haruka made the final fourth call. In fact she was in the basement. She quite frequently used the basement as a get away. All it contained was a couch, a lamp, stereo system, and a table (this all took up a small corner of the large area). Any other basement would be cluttered silly with junk but the Kaioh's were tidy people that once they had outgrown or grown tired of a material object they'd either throw it out or give it away. She sat down on the couch and reached under it to find a hidden picture of Haruka that she often looked at. She was still pretty upset about last night. She loved Haruka so much that words could not express it. But at the same time she hated the blonde. Or more rather she wanted to hate her. She couldn't bring herself to do so though so instead she had a lot of built of feeling she could not let loose or go of. No matter what she did Haruka always managed to tweak that nerve that would piss her off. Haruka was under the impression she didn't like Haruka going out without her. It bothered her but not as much as the idea of Haruka getting drunk did. She would love to go out with Haruka and drink but when Haruka went out without she would worry herself sick about the blonde. Haruka was very irresponsible as it was but with alcohol forget it the blonde lost all reason. She and Seiya would lay in the middle of the road and wait for cars to run them over if they fancied the idea at the time. She were mental. No other word for them. She put the picture down on the table and flopped back onto the couch. What she wouldn't give to be Haruka. So careless and worry free. So fun. At the moment though she wanted Haruka to be there with her and hold her in her arms. She always felt safe with those arms around her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"Haruka…" she said softly to herself. She could almost see the blondes beautiful face.

"Michiru…" she heard her named called but she didn't open her eyes. If she did Haruka would leave again.

"MICHIRU!!" her eyes shot open as her mother burst through the basement door.

"didn't you hear me calling you?"

"no sorry mother I was dozing off." her mother looked around the basement with a disgusted look on her face.

"why do you insist on coming down here." she said as she approached Michiru. Michiru lunged for the photo of Haruka and sat on it.

"its quiet down here mother. very nice." her mom looked around again.

" well if your done being down here come upstairs. We have a surprise."

Michiru lifted her head up. A surprise? for her? This could either be something very good or something very bad.

* * *

Haruka decided to play it safe and stay in the house for the day. Not because of Michiru, but because of her mom. Akemi Tenoh was not a force to be reckoned with. She was a harsh woman that only showed her gentle side around other people besides her family. Michiru often said she resembled a duck on crack, while Seiya disagreed saying she was like an angry gorilla. She was probably very beautiful when she was younger just like her daughter but as time passed and she aged her appearance and personality became one. She was a small woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. Not too large nor skinny. She didn't look much like Haruka at all. Well not to anyone outside of the Tenoh family anyhow. To everyone else Haruka resembled her father. He as well had blonde hair green eyes. He was a tall man and did not look Japanese one bit. He looked very American in fact. Takashi Tenoh was the exact opposite of his wife on most days. He was pretty laid back and only agreed with his wife to avoid confrontation with her, which was basically impossible. Haruka walked out into the living room rubbing her temples. She looked around cautiously to see if the witch was around. No luck. She could here her clanging around in the kitchen moving stuff.

"Haruka is that you I hear up and moving around?" Haruka groaned.

"hai"

"what were your doing out so late last night? What time did you get home…." her mom droned on and on. Haruka blocked her out and started thinking about other things. _hm I wonder how long she'll go on for. God she sounds like a freaking bird…_

Her mom stopped at the sound of the telephone ringing. Haruka walked into the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and headed back to her room. She sat down at the computer and decided to check her email. She signed on and saw she had 30 unread messages. _wow I haven't been on for 2 days and I get this much…._ she opened the most recent one which was from Mako. She laughed at what the brunette had wrote. Something to do with her Seiya and some girl from school. It also involved myspace in some way. She deleted about 20 of them that were spam. Things such as "improve you cooking!" or "get free porn here!" she went on through without anything else interesting. That is until she came to the last email from Michiru. When she opened it her eyes widened. It was a picture taken by Seiya of her and Michi from when they had first met. She looked at their young faces. My how they had changed. in the picture they were both smiling and laughing at something someone was doing and they looked like they were having a great time. if you looked close enough you could see Haruka's hand covering Michiru's. she read Michiru's caption under the photo.

"Remember when Ruka? This was taken about a month after we met. Oh how things have changed. LOL J "

She smiled. Actually she did remember quite clearly. It was 3 years ago when Michiru had just come from the united states. She remembered how Michiru had looked so scared and shy and so _antisocial._ she smiled to herself. They had been quick to become friends but even quicker to fall in love.

* * *

_(yay flashback time! I've always wanted to do one of these)_

_Haruka sat in the hallway with her friends. They were cutting class again. She watched as Makoto and her new friend Seiya make total idiots of themselves by trying to run up the side of the wall. Especially Makoto since she was in a skirt. She was very relaxed until she heard the door to the hallway slam. They stopped what they were doing and waited patiently to see if it was a teacher. Haruka held her breath and prayed it wasn't going to be the headmaster to enter. that's the last thing she needed to get caught. Only two weeks at the school and she was already established as a troublemaker. It wasn't her fault Makoto and her got caught out of class. They weren't really skipping just taking the scenic route that had them miss the first 15 minutes. She heard footsteps and waited a little longer. Everyone was prepared to run if they had to. Seiya was in position to start sprinting and Mako had her self at a perfect angle to head out the door to the staircase. The footsteps grew closer and everyone was able to breathe again when they saw who it was. It wasn't a teacher thank god but a student. She must've been new because Haruka had never seen her before. She had long blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was carrying a whole shit load of books and form the looks of it she was struggling. She glanced at all of them then put her head down as if to avoid eye contact. that's when she dropped one of the books. It landed right next to Haruka's foot a good 5 feet away from her. Haruka looked at the book and then at the girl. She had the extreme urge to pick up the book and hand it to the girl but decided not to. Instead she kicked to the girl so that when she bent down to pick it up she ended up dropping all the others. Haruka and everyone laughed. The girl looked at Haruka coldly. Haruka could feel her whole body go numb for a second. Those eyes….they could stare right through her. The girl picked up her stuff and walked away as fast as humanly possible when ones carrying books. She suddenly felt very bad for the girl, but she paid no mind to the feeling of guilt and went back to having a good time. She didn't see the girl for the rest of the week until Friday one evening when she had to wait for her mom to pick her up. As usual her mom was late. She wondered through the hallways aimlessly looking for some entertainment. Somehow her wondering led her to the bottom floor better known as the "dungeon". she was walking around when she heard a noise. It was music coming from one of the rooms. She listened closely and followed the sound to a deserted classroom where she found an aqua haired girl playing the violin. It was the same girl with the books. She was playing a soft melody and sounded really good. Then without warning she sped it up. She didn't notice Haruka was standing there until she looked up from her music. She gasped and stepped back a little bit._

"_hi" Haruka said awkwardly. The girls looked at her as if she some sort of psychopath._

"_hi" she said it with a certain tone of confusion. _

"_um yea hi…I'm Tenoh Haruka. What's your name?" she said trying to strike up a casual conversation._

"_I'm Kaioh Michiru." she said softly as she started to pack up her violin._

"_nice to meet to Kaioh-san." _

"_you too Tenoh-kun" Haruka gave her a puzzled look. She had just called her a boy._

" _so you uh play the violin?" _

"_um yea…I do.."_

"_you sound really good. So uh how long you been playing for?"_

"_um about since I was 5 maybe."_

"_how old are you now?"_

"_I'm 14" the girl seemed very shy with her short answers._

"_oh wow that's long!"_

"_yea I guess it is." Michiru smiled._

"_so what brings you here after school?"_

"_oh I had to stay after to arrange things with teachers an my schedule and so on. my mother can't pick me pick me up till later. So I have to wait. How about you?"_

"_my mom wont let me unless she picks me up." Haruka laughed. _

"_oh wow."_

"_yea. So your new to the school?"_

" _yea I just moved here last week"_

"_oh where from?"_

"_the united states."_

"_WOW! that's really far. Hove you always lived there? Like were you born there?"_

"_no I was born here in Japan and we moved there for a while then came back."_

"_that's amazing. Can you speak English well?"_

" _yes I can." Michiru said proudly "can you?"_

"_I know a lot of it. I'm pretty good with languages." Haruka smiled. This girl wasn't half bad. Kinda quiet but not bad at all._

_The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about anything and everything. In such a short time they became really close. Eventually it had to end though. Michiru's mom came to get her as she was leaving though Haruka gave her one final message._

"_OI! Michiru-chan!"_

"_hai Haruka?"_

"_just thought I should tell you that…I'm not a boy!!" Haruka yelled and laughed._

_Michiru turned bright red and laughed along with her new friend. She thought Haruka was great as a boy but as a girl. Well lets just say her mind went other places._

* * *

Michiru walked up the stairs thinking to herself what in the world could this surprise be. When she finally reached the top she yelled for her mom.

"in here Michiru" she walked towards the voice coming from the kitchen. When she got there she lifted her head up and was greeted with a blast from the past.

"hey"

* * *

UH-OH! blast fromt eh past are never good! what could beocme of this event in my story! i have no freaking clue... O.o

hello my love!! i miss you and i want you to be here to help me write this!! 1) b/c i miss you like hell and 2) b/c i dont think im portraying haruka quite right...

omg smexsuna d/w u will get more screen time i promise!! and ty for everything u r my savior

and thank you wonderful reveiwer ppl who i hope only get good things out of life you are awesome and make me very happy with those reveiws!! keep it up!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! a quick recap and apology

A quick recap!! this will stay up until i write chapter 6 and/or all tpyos and questions ahave been answered and fixed

Kay, everyone I'm really sorry for all my typos and mistakes and everything. I have just gotten myself a beta reader so no worries!!

Alrighty then in light of the fact that I keep typo-ing my story, (my lovely reminded me to fix something.) I figure I should do this little recap thing here.

Kay um well first of all Haruka IS joining the military. I did by accident say she was racing. Not happening folks. My fault.

Ok another thing. Michiru is an only child. I know in chapter 1 I accidentally said "shouldn't she be getting everyone up for school." um thing was I was talking to my step dad and I typed what I was saying '

Lets see Haruka is also an only child. Nobody likes her mom and her dad doesn't do much

Michiru's parents on the other hand…Michiru's mom is mean and her dad is ok …sometimes…NO they do not know about the girls as a couple so you could say they are kind of dense. Nor do Haruka's parents know.

Lets see…um if there are any other things I missed I will be happy to correct them if you would please tell me. Like I said I now have a beta reader who will act as my story slave and edit this stuff for me. (ash I am kidding about the slave part)

Thanks for all the reviews and for all you faithful readers! I love you and praise you very much for putting up with my inconsistent story. I do have a somewhat plot now so it should be better.

Anyways until the next chapter people!

Lots of love

Jessie


End file.
